epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Left 4 speed/ERB Parody: Devilish Mind vs Super Mysterious
(This is a parody, so it is usual to see shitty lines..) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Super Mysterious VS Devil BEGIN SM: Cool Username, DeathKnight Try messing with the mystery, you'll be sorry How many sockpuppets does it take to turn a wiki into a website of ruinous page It's a disgrace what you did to your fellow users CPL beat you with a ban and now your Devil Your from Azeroth, World of Azeroth, and wiki pages unfold ya' As a messed up sockpuppeter with a devilish mind, who made many accounts but then paid the prize with endless ban and block up to your ass If your a devil, knight, I'm a super man Big dick, mysterious, known to spam I can do anything what I want to your wife Devil: Look into my mind, I'm the King Lich See the soul of the man who made ERB Wiki his bitch You think I'd give a fuck about my life All of my puppets were blocked and I didn't save their lives You got off easy when they messed up your wiki I'd leave your ass jerked off by a treant and fucked Your whole family, FUCKED, all your user friends, FUCKED anyone who sold you Pierogi, FUCKED Spam you for days 'till you waste away I even crushed madafackas in tourneys, so go away pride of Pred, took Austin out of picture Drop the hammer on you harder than you bitch slapped Four4 (Pred enters) PredatorFan: I have no pride for who ruined everything my wiki was doing to stop my block and ban I fought the admins and chatmods, from stupid users to newbies And I've come here to spin a thesis against both of you asses Lemme start with you there, Mysterious guy You're looking like something from the ass of devilishmind It's hipcrap chowder, red over white cause the Hawk's wife can't do shit tonight And Devil, you were supposed to my right hand man But your loyalty shriveled up like your puppets man Our whole wiki was bright, you let your arse grow dark and stopped the greatest ERBrevolution since the birth of JORN! (Meat enters) Meatholl: Knock, knock, knock Did somebody just say Jorn Yo, I'm the Dutch with the very most fans AssHolls made a mess and they all got banned Shook hands with both Scrawland Scribblescratch and Scrav, no doubt If your name ends with "blocked", time to get out I have the bolls to let AnimaShaun draw playa Tore down that ban like the Kool Aid man, OH YEAH You'll be back sooner (SM and Pred) You're banned forever (Devil) And you all need to learn how to be a good user! (Piet enters) MrPietCaptain: Did somebody say good user? AHOY, you wanna mess with me? i spit Poffertjes when I'm crushing deez bitch Blow it up like a tuba, while I'm balling in Wikia Swinging big windmills and schooling every blocked usah! I'm a Captain in the wikia, no user even distracts me the last man who attacked me got his ass Dutched so matey come at me You dunno what you're doin', so don't try to boss around against the PietCaptain You'll find that Sheldon vs Newton is the best suggestion in this wiki!!! bai Poll Who won? Super Mysterious Devilish Mind PredatorFan Meatholl Mrpietcaptain Category:Blog posts